


Love Without Restraint

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom!Sonny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spoilers for 25 Acts, and really the first tag should tell you which scene exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny finds out about the belt incident during a continuing ed course, and hey, Rafael, maybe you should have mentioned that?





	Love Without Restraint

**Sonny:** u son of a bitch.  
**Sonny:** u owe me a new shirt.

 **Rafael:** No, I don't.

 **Sonny:** yeah u fucking do.  
**Sonny:** be home in twenty. 

Rafael grins as he sends back an affirmation. Sonny's been out all Saturday tackling the continuing education requirement to stay bar certified, and Rafael can't imagine what would have been in his trial tactics class that would have led to a ruined shirt. How he's involved, he can't imagine; Sonny's seen (and successfully borrowed) a number of his usual tactics and also cultivated a whole collection that are wholly his. Add to those two points the years he'd spent testifying as a detective before switching to law, Rafael had argued that a tactics class was a waste of Sonny's time.

"There's always something to learn," Sonny had replied. "That's why they call it _continuing_ ed."

"Please. They call it that because 'usually boring as hell' is too honest."

Sonny had laughed and poked him in the thigh with his foot, and they'd gone back to lazing on the couch. Rafael hadn't been surprised to see "trial tactics: 9-3" scrawled on the wall calender the next morning. Whether he personally thought it was useful for Sonny, Sonny wanted to pursue it, and they were his continuing ed hours, after all. 

Sonny walks in the door just over twenty minutes later. He's got his messenger bag in one hand, his keys in the other, and a spatter of small, brown stains all down the front of his white shirt. He looks flushed, like maybe he jogged from the subway station, and he points a finger at Rafael with a hard jab to the air. "You."

"Me," Rafael replies, amused. "What happened to your shirt?"

" _You_." Sonny repeats. He drops his bag and tosses his keys in the general direction of the coffee table. They hit the mark but skid off onto the floor. Sonny doesn't seem to notice. "You."

"Use your words," Rafael says, not even trying to hide his grin. "I can't wait to hear how I'm responsible for your shirt having--I'm guessing coffee--all over it."

Sonny presses his lips together and takes a deep breath through his nose. He flexes his hands and looks down at his shirt. "Oh, yeah, this is coffee. _Nice_ coffee. From that super indie place next to the subway. I bought myself a big cup of fancy coffee as a pre-reward for sitting through what I thought was going to be an occasionally boring class. And then, twenty minutes in…" Sonny's hand raises to point at Rafael again. This time he pokes Rafael in the chest. "You."

"Me," Rafael says just to goad him.

"I spit out my coffee so fucking hard I soaked some poor fucking paralegal three rows over."

Rafael laughs, grabbing Sonny's hand before Sonny can poke him again. He wraps their fingers together. "What the hell are you talking about, and how is this my fault? I've been here all day."

"Oh, no, no you have not." Sonny takes another deep breath and holds it for a few seconds. He tips back his head to release it, and then meets Rafael's eyes again. His eyes are sharp, taking in Rafael's face with a quick, practiced look that Rafael had seen him use time and again to size up someone in interrogation and on the stand. 

"Is there a problem, Sonny?" Rafael asks because he can't not push when he gets that look. 

Sonny's eyes drop to his throat for just a moment. "Tell me something, Rafael," and he slowly slides his gaze upward. Rafael gets a sharp shiver up his spine but manages not to show it. Sonny's eyes now are beyond assessing. They're a little dangerous. Dangerous in a way Rafael loves to see. "When were you going to tell me you let someone choke you with a belt in open court?"

It takes Rafael a moment to parse the question. Belt? Open court? Oh. Right. "The _25 Acts_ case, right? What was that, ten years ago?"

"Nine," Sonny corrects. 

"Nine," Rafael agrees with a little nod just to watch Sonny's eyes get that bit more dangerous at his flippancy. "Must have slipped my mind." 

"Getting choked by a belt in open court slipped your mind."

"Yes."

"Specifically requesting a man known for losing his composure when choking people with a belt in open court slipped your mind."

"Must have."

"Really."

"It was a long time ago. I didn't even know you, then."

"Wrong answer," Sonny says. 

"Right answer. The rule as agreed upon is that I have to tell you of all past _sexual_ encounters, good and bad, when I request we try something new in bed. This wasn't a sexual encounter; this was a professional matter. A tactic, as you just apparently learned."

"As I just apparently learned," Sonny mutters, his tone dark. "In a continuing ed class. Not from you."

Rafael ups the edge of his smirk. It's fun to watch the way Sonny can't help but stare at it for a moment. "Like I said. Technicality."

"Do you really think that argument is going to fly?"

"Oh, god, I hope not," Rafael replies and lifts his chin. Just a little. An invitation if Sonny wants to take it. 

Sonny strokes his fingers down Rafael's neck. "Although, you are adhering to the letter of the rule." He pauses his movements, his fingers splayed along the side of Rafael's neck, his thumb just brushing Rafael's jaw. "And as long as you were honest about me being the first one to _sexually_ choke you…"

"You are," Rafael says into the expectant silence. "I've never lied to you about my experience." 

Sonny leans in and brushes his nose into Rafael's hair. "I had no doubt," he murmurs. He presses a kiss to Rafael's head and lays the pad of his thumb across Rafael's windpipe, just hard enough to make it a promise. 

"Please," Rafael says because it's required as part of this game and because he wants it so much. "Please, Sonny."

Sonny strokes Rafael's windpipe. "Seeing you do that. To hand that belt over and put yourself in that situation." Sonny trails a kiss along Rafael's temple. "I hated it because you were in danger, but…" he lifts his thumb from Rafael's throat, then presses it down again. Lifts, then presses. Lifts, then presses. "Fuck me, you were absolutely fucking beautiful in your confidence."

Rafael licks his lips and noses Sonny's cheek, requesting a kiss. Sonny increases the pressure on his throat, just a little. Just enough. Rafael shudders out a breath, and Sonny turns his head, kissing him softly and his fingers tighten just a little bit more. 

"Tap me," Sonny says into Rafael's mouth. 

Rafael taps Sonny's wrist with two fingers; their signal for Sonny to keep going. 

"And if you're at your limit?" Sonny asks.

Rafael pinches Sonny's hand hard. 

"Good." Sonny gives Rafael's neck one more promising squeeze and relaxes his hand. He kisses Rafael again, as soft as before. "How do you want it?" 

Rafael grabs Sonny's hips and starts walking backwards. Sonny follows. Rafael backs himself against the wall and keeps Sonny close with his grip. 

Sonny busses a kiss over Rafael's eyebrows, then his nose. "Against the wall?"

"Please."

"Take my dick out."

Rafael's proud his hands aren't shaking as he unbuttons and unzips Sonny's jeans. He pushes them down Sonny's hips and reaches into his underwear. Sonny's dick is hard and hot in Rafael's hand. Rafael can't help but stroke him lightly before pulling him free of his underwear.

"That's nice," Sonny says. He slides his right hand up Rafael's chest, over his shirt, then slides it down with his nails dragging lightly. Rafael leans into the contact, and Sonny chuckles low and dirty in his ear. "Show me your dick, Rafael." 

Rafael's hands _are_ shaking as he pushes down his sweats and lets his dick bob free. He sighs when Sonny strokes his fingers over it. 

"So eager," Sonny murmurs.

"Always," Rafael replies. He reaches for Sonny's dick, but Sonny makes a negative noise. Rafael whines in the back of this throat. 

"Easy," Sonny whispers. "If you touch me right now, I'll go off in no time." Sonny answers Rafael's groan with another of those dirty chuckles. "I want to play with you."

"Please," Rafael says. 

"Oh, we'll get there," Sonny says. He takes two steps back and looks Rafael up and down. "Take off your shirt."

Rafael pulls it over his head and tosses it aside. Sonny does the same with his own, and Rafael squirms at the sight of him, flushed from cheekbones to the middle of his chest, dick framed by the open zipper of his jeans.

"Don't you dare touch yourself," Sonny says.

Rafael stops, hand frozen in a half-closed circle around his dick. "Why not?" he challenges. "I like what I see."

"That mouth's going to get you in trouble," Sonny replies. 

Rafael licks the corner of his mouth and presses his hand to his chest. "Yeah? How so?"

Sonny steps close again. He props his left arm up on the wall next to Rafael's head and wraps his right hand around Rafael's throat but doesn't apply any pressure. "You talk too much," he says. He taps his fingers against Rafael's neck, asking permission to start properly. Rafael nods.

"Coming from you, that's--" Rafael's mouth falls open as Sonny presses down, the space between his thumb and forefinger fitting perfectly against Rafael's windpipe. 

"You'll say anything for attention, won't you?" Sonny asks. "Do anything, too. Let some fucking shithead choke you in open court with a belt. A _belt_." 

He presses down again, a bit harder than before, just enough that Rafael feels a little of his air get cut off. He leans his head against the wall and lifts his chin. A challenge. An invite. 

Sonny leans down and bites his jaw lightly. "You could have ruined your voice, Rafael. Ruined your throat." He kisses Rafael with a barely there feeling and lifts his hand half an inch, pulling Rafael's neck straighter. "And then what would I have to play with?"

Rafael's dick twitches hard. The first time he'd asked for this, he'd been worried Sonny wouldn't be able to go where Rafael would need him. It's a fine line between the release he wants and the humiliation he doesn't, but Sonny had taken to it easily. He'd known, in some instinctive way, exactly how to take control and let Rafael experience the calming release of giving up power. He'd known what to say and how to phrase it so it's praise instead of anger, encouragement and love instead of annoyance. It's not just the choking that gets him excited, it's the way Sonny chides him with so much affection while controlling how much he gets to breathe. The juxtaposition of love and power making him whimper for more. 

"What would I have to play with, Rafael?" Sonny repeats. "If I didn't have your throat to grab?"

Rafael rolls his hips forward, the pre-cum wet tip of his dick sliding across Sonny's belly. 

Sonny hums in consideration. "Well, there is that." He lets up the pressure on Rafael's throat. "But we both know that's not the same as this." He presses down again. 

Rafael closes his eyes, hips thrusting shallowly into the air. When Sonny lifts the pressure on his neck again, Rafael moans and stretches his throat, leaning towards the ghost warmth of Sonny's hand just barely not touching his neck. 

"I love it when you're needy like this," Sonny says, teasing Rafael with a few light squeezes. "Love it that you give this to me." 

Rafael presses his hands flat against the wall and strains his neck forward, begging for more. 

"Easy." Sonny drags his hand up Rafael's neck until he's holding him by the back of the jaw. He presses upward, and Rafael lets the pressure push his head back until it's touching the wall again. "I'll give you what you want. Don't hurt yourself." 

"Fuck. Sonny. Please." Rafael gasps when Sonny wraps a hand around his dick. 

"We'll get there," Sonny says. "I spent an hour after watching that video hoping no one would notice I was hard in my jeans. You can be patient."

"You got hard?" Rafael asks without thinking. 

Sonny meets his gaze, his eyes hot and wanting. He starts to jack Rafael's dick slowly. "Are you kidding? You peacocking around the fucking courtroom doing something dangerous? Of course I got hard. You're a goddamn menace when you're like that."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck. Rafael." Sonny tightens his grip on Rafael's dick but slows his hand as he does so. "You know I used to have to jerk off after watching you work over a witness. Christ. Watching you strut back to the table when you'd killed it on cross, hips out like you were inviting me to give you a victory blowjob…" Sonny trails the sentence into a hot kiss, more demanding than the previous ones. 

Rafael returns the kiss just as fiercely, reaching up and grabbing at Sonny's sides, pulling him in so their dicks rub on each other. Sonny opens his hand and lines them up properly, jerking them off together in his fist. 

"You want it?" Sonny asks. "You ready?"

"Please," Rafael says, not because he has to but because he doesn't have any other words. 

Sonny drops his left arm from the wall and wraps his hand around Rafael's throat again. "I'm giving this to you because you want it. I'm doing this because I love you like this." 

Rafael can't answer. Sonny's tightening his grip with smooth pressure, watching Rafael's face as he jacks them both off with slow strokes. Rafael drops his right hand to tangle with Sonny around their dicks, then reaches up with his left to curl around Sonny's wrist and hold him in place. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Sonny murmurs, fingertips momentarily digging into Rafael's neck, adding the tiniest, loveliest spark of pain to this game. "Where else would I want to be?"

Rafael shudders and breathes out and arches his back when Sonny tightens his hold again before he can take in a full breath. Oh, yes. 

"That's it," Sonny says, his voice soft and warm. "Let it happen. Let yourself have this." 

Rafael breathes out slowly, and his dick jerks in Sonny's hand when Sonny cuts off even more of his air. 

"You deserve this, Rafael. You deserve everything you want." 

Rafael rides the light-headed haze of not enough oxygen for a few minutes, leaning more and more into Sonny's grip as Sonny keeps the pressure on, keeps Rafael from breathing, keeps Rafael from thinking of anything outside the hands on his dick, the hand on his throat, and the warm murmurs from Sonny telling him he can have whatever he wants. 

Sonny starts to lift the pressure, little by little. He slowly speeds up the movement of his hand, waiting for Rafael to match him before increasing it again. "Gonna come all over you," Sonny says. "Make a mess of you like I was thinking about while watching that video. I wanted to run out of the room and come home immediately, tear your clothes off and come on your chest." 

Rafael groans and barely manages to keep up with Sonny as he speeds up their hands again. 

"Remind you I'd give you that whenever you wanted. Make sure you knew that from me, it's a way to show how much I love you."

"L-love you," Rafael stutters. He can't quite work his mouth to meet Sonny's kiss, but the way Sonny smiles against his slack lips tells him it's okay. 

"Ready?" Sonny asks, hand hovering in front of Rafael's throat.

Rafael can barely move, strung tight on the edge of his orgasm. He's glad the signal is ingrained, a muscle memory that lifts his arm and lets him tap two fingers against Sonny's wrist.

"I want you to come first, Rafael," Sonny says. It's not a request.

Rafael nods frantically and squeezes his hand tighter around their dicks. Sonny groans in approval and begins to choke him again. Rather than the slow build from before, Sonny presses down hard and fast, taking all of Rafael's air in one moment. Rafael grits his teeth and speeds up his strokes. Sonny meets his speed, his breath a harsh pant in Rafael's ear. 

"Come all over yourself, Rafael," Sonny hisses. "Show me where you want to me aim."

Rafael doesn't have enough breath to whine or beg. All he can do is keep jerking his dick against Sonny's dick as hard and fast as he can and as Sonny keeps up the pressure on his neck. Rafael's vision starts to get spotty. It sends a hard spark through him, makes him lose his rhythm, and it's the off-tempo change in his stroking that sets him off. His dick jerks. Rafael shudders and twists and just before he gets scared he really will pass out, Sonny lets up the pressure. The rush of oxygen is the final step. Rafael comes hard, so busy gasping for air he can only pant through his orgasm as his come stripes his chest and stomach. 

"Perfect," Sonny says in his ear. "Fucking perfect."

Rafael drops his hand from their dicks. He's completely wrung out, but he manages to stay standing while Sonny finishes himself off, keeping Rafael's softening dick in his grip as he thrusts and hisses and curses and a minute later, covers Rafael's chest and stomach with his own orgasm. 

It takes Sonny a couple of minutes to shiver through his aftershocks, and then he has both hands on Rafael, carefully leading him to slide down the wall to the floor. He nuzzles Rafael's cheek and ear and presses a kiss to his jaw. "Back in a minute. Okay?"

Rafael nods. Sonny meets his eyes, and Rafael manages to mouth, 'yes.' He appreciates Sonny doesn't make him _say_ it after he's been choked. He's so high from the rush of it he's lucky he can even think the word.

Sonny stands up on shaky legs and walks around the kitchen island to the sink. Rafael closes his eyes and listens to the running water, of Sonny opening and closing a cupboard. He listens to Sonny's soft steps as he comes back and settles next to Rafael, propping himself on the wall as well. "Damp cloth," Sonny says.

Rafael tips back his head so Sonny can place the cool cloth against his neck. It soothes the hot places on his neck where Sonny gripped the tightest. 

"Water," Sonny says.

Rafael doesn't open his eyes, just parts his lips and hums a thank you when Sonny slips a straw between his lips. 

"Can you hold the glass?"

Rafael manages to lift one hand and hold the glass. 

"Warm cloth," Sonny says, and Rafael sighs in pleasure when Sonny wipes him clean. "Bath later?" Sonny asks.

Rafael manages to open his eyes and meet Sonny's gaze when he nods. Sonny smiles and leans in to kiss Rafael on the cheek. "You're amazing," Sonny says. "Thank you for going along with that."

Rafael raises his eyebrows so Sonny knows he's saying something ridiculous.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you get a lot out of it, but it was kind of sudden."

Rafael pushes his eyebrows as high as they'll go. Sonny laughs. 

"You know what I mean. We usually plan it. I don't usually walk in the door hot and bothered and initiate without warning or without you asking."

Rafael rolls his eyes. Sonny laughs again. 

"Shutting up," Sonny says and pulls Rafael in close, pressing kiss after kiss into his hair while Rafael finishes his water.

**Author's Note:**

> Barisi twitter is lovely, and I'm glad to have found you all. Hope this lives up to your own filthy ideas.


End file.
